


The Perfect Christmas Surprises

by Mirob (DestielOfDoom), xDestielxBitchx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielOfDoom/pseuds/Mirob, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestielxBitchx/pseuds/xDestielxBitchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel had hatched the perfect plan for Christmas for their lovers, or so they thought. They had not counted on getting away being so difficult. Set two days before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to say thank you to my amazing Beta :-)  
> I hope you all like it!

Getting out of the bunker had proven to be very difficult for Castiel and Sam. They had the perfect plan. Get out, go shopping together for their boyfriends, and come back to wrap them up. Sounds easy, right? NOT. They had even decided to do this at 11pm, right before the stores closed, thinking it would be easy to slip out of bed quickly and quietly. Castiel was going to fly them there, so they didn't have to start the '67 Impala's roaring engine. But easy just wasn't the case for these two.

*~*~*~*

'Alright, it's time,' Cas thought, Dean's steady breathing and slight snoring indicating he was already in a deep sleep. He gently tried to slip out of the circle of Dean's arms, but then froze. "Cas, baby, where ya goin'?" Dean murmured sleepily, not even opening his eyes. Castiel stifled a small laugh; Dean was talking in his sleep. 

"Don't worry, I am just going to get a glass of water," Said Cas, going with whatever came to mind first. He then stared with wide eyes, realizing what he had said made no sense, considering he didn't even drink water. He was, after all, an Angel of the Lord, and didn't need human necessities as his boyfriend did.

Thankfully Dean, in his unconscious mind, overlooked it. He cuddled deeper into the blankets on his stomach, and said "Ok baby. Come back soon, love you." Castiel giggled quietly, his boyfriend was hilarious when he talked in his sleep. He quickly pulled on boxers, a pair of loose fitting jeans, one of Dean's Metallica tee shirts (it smelled just like him), and his socks. Cas grabbed his shoes, bent over Dean's sleeping form to place a gentle kiss to his forehead, and smiled when Dean sighed, content in his sleep. With one more backwards glance to the love of his life, he left the room, tip toeing to the giant living room of the bunker to meet Sam. 

Sam hadn't made it out yet, and Cas thought maybe he had more trouble with Gabriel, considering he would have to make up a lie to get out. Neither Gabriel, nor Cas needed sleep. They could, however, rest. They never dreamed, per say, but remembered a steady flow of memories, instead. 

Cas was a very patient Angel, so instead of huffing like a normal person, he just sat on the couch and stared at the beautiful tree all four of them had picked out together. That had been a very exciting experience to Castiel, never ever having indulged in Christmas traditions. He went through that day over and over in his mind, as he patiently waited for Sam to get away from his older brother.

*~*~*~*

Getting away from Gabriel without telling some kind of lie wasn't going to happen, Sam already knew that. So when the clock showed exactly 11pm, he rolled over quietly, and sat up on the edge of the bed, still completely naked. Sam knew if he wanted any chance of making it out of there by himself without too much suspicion from Gabriel, he had to make sure his lover was spent, and tired. He knew Gabe didn't sleep, but if Sam could get him tired enough to at least need to rest, it could be possible.

So that was what he had done. He had sucked and fucked his Angel until he knew he needed rest. He smiled, as he got dressed, while he thought about that night. He ended up with his cock partially hard, and shoved the thoughts back down, now trying to focus on the task at hand. He could have Gabriel again, once the Christmas shopping was finished.

What exactly did he get the Angel who could summon whatever he wanted with just a thought? He had been thinking about this a lot, until he finally came up with the idea of getting him as much candy as he could find, and possibly a few sex toys. And also some silk boxers, for himself to wear for his Angel, and maybe another whip. 

Sam was beaming now, finally dressed all except for his shoes. "Where ya going, big boy?" Gabriel asked, in a sexy fucked out voice. Oh, the things that voice alone did to Sam. "Uhm.." Sam started, now nervous and trying to remember the lie he had come up with. "Cas needs some help picking out something to get for Dean for Christmas. He wants to get something sexy, but you know how he is when it comes to that kind of stuff..." Sam trailed off; glancing back at Gabriel, hoping his excuse was believable. 

It seemed to be, when Gabriel just grinned and nodded. "My little bro needs help being sexy, who would have thought." Gabe said sarcastically, raising himself on one elbow. "I could come with-" The angel started, before Sam cut him off with a quick "No!" This earned a raised eyebrow from his lover. "No, uhm, he's kind of embarrassed at the idea of you coming, because, ya know, you're his brother and all." He finished, thinking it sounded fairly believable. 

"Oh. Yeah, that sounds like Cassie." Gabriel nodded, understanding. "Well, hurry back, you sexy thing. I'm not done with you just yet!" Gabe said with a wink. And Sam melted, loving that look. He leaned in for what was supposed to be a quick kiss before telling him he would be back as soon as he could, when Gabe's tongue entered Sam's mouth, pulling Sam on top of him. Sam let out a soft groan, feeling the need and urgency of Gabe's kiss, and his rock hard erection on his leg. 

Sam let it all happen, savoring the moment for just a second, before pulling himself away. That was a very hard thing to do, considering Gabe's hands were everywhere, on his ass, on his chest, trying to undress him. "Baby, I have to go, before everything closes. I can't let Cas down." Sam said, his eyes filled with want and need. Gabriel pouted at him, wanting another round, or maybe three. 

"Fine. But promise you'll hurry!" Said Gabe, that pouty look so fucking adorable to Sam. "I will, I promise babe. Until then, you rest, and when I get back, we will continue this." Sam said, as he climbed from the bed, standing up. "Love you." Gabe said, with a cute little half smile. He laid back down and pretended to go to sleep. 

"I love you, too." Sam said softly, before turning and closing the door behind him. Still smiling, he finally made it to the living room. To where Cas was sitting quietly on the couch, waiting for him. "Sorry about that.." Sam said with a sigh, running his hand through his unkempt hair. He felt bad for making Castiel wait like that, even knowing that for him it had been much easier to escape while his brother slept.

"It's alright, are we ready?" Castiel said with excitement evident in his voice. Cas had already thrown on his favorite oversized trench coat and his shoes. Sam was putting on his shoes, as he said, "Hold on there, turbo. And what's with the shirt, anyways? You don't even listen to music." Castiel blushed slightly as he answered him. "Uh, its Dean's. It smells like him." 

"Ah. Ok." Sam nodded his head slowly smiling. Castiel really loved his brother, and that made Sam very happy. 'This shopping thing with Cas might be fun, after all. Once Sam's shoes were on, Castiel put his hand on his shoulder, and with a quiet fluttering of wings, they were at the mall. It closed at 1am, so it now being 11:45, they still had some time to shop. 

"Alright, let's go." Said Sam with a small smile, and they went into the mall to decide on their Christmas gifts for their lovers.


	2. Part Two

Once inside the mall, Castiel stared open mouthed at everything, never having been inside of a mall this big before. There were three floors of all kinds of shops, selling everything from baby clothes to adult toys. 'This is amazing!' Castiel thought to himself. He was sure he would find exactly what he wanted in this place, having been thinking for the past week about what he wanted to get for his beloved Dean. A huge smile spreading across his face, he knew where he wanted to go first.

"Well, where do you wanna look first?" Sam asked, as if reading his mind. "There." Castiel said, pointing to a music and instrument store halfway across the first floor. "Alright then, let's go. We only have a little over an hour." Sam said, as he strode off towards the store that Cas had pointed to. Castiel had to jog to keep up with the Moose and his long legs. 

"Do you have any ideas about what you want to get Dean?" Sam asked, as they entered the store. "Yes, I was thinking...." Castiel trailed off craning his neck to view more of the store. Then his face lit up, as he came across exactly what he knew Dean would love. He had quite a bit of money on him, so the price didn't matter to him. 

He smiled to himself as he remembered winning four different drinking competitions last month, earning a little over fifteen hundred dollars. Dean had no idea about it, and Cas had made sure of that. He would slip out of bed after Dean was spent and in a peaceful, deep sleep, and fly to a random bar halfway across the world to outdrink random guys. It was honestly a piece of cake, considering his alcohol tolerance was much higher than any human's. 

Without another word, Castiel rushed over to an acoustic guitar that was made out of the prettiest, lightly colored wood. He picked it up gingerly, turning it over in his hands. He knew that Dean knew how to play the guitar, but he had never gotten to witness it. Castiel wanted to hear him play and sing badly, so now Dean wouldn't have the excuse that he didn't have a guitar.

Sam couldn't stop smiling; it had been years since he had heard his brother play and sing. Castiel knew Dean so well, and that thought alone warmed his heart. "What do you think?" Cas asked, hoping it wouldn?t be too much. "Do you think he would like it?" He asked a little doubt evident in his voice. "He's gonna love it!" Sam said, smiling brightly. Castiel's face glowed with how happy he was. Sam chuckled at him, thinking of how cute it was that Cas got a little nervous about what to get for Dean. 

"You'll need to buy a case too." Sam said, looking around. When he spotted the cases, Sam pointed them out to Cas, and they walked over to pick one out. Castiel had decided on an all-black, nice leather case. Sam was so proud of his brother's Angel.

*~*~*~*

While Cas was paying for the guitar and the case, Sam ventured over to the CD's, flipping through for something Dean would like. He ended up with both a Styx and an AC/DC CD for his brother. Next, they were off to find something for Gabe. Gabe was so much more difficult to buy for. "What do you want to get for Gabriel?" Cas asked Sam, still smiling like an idiot from picking out the perfect gift for his boyfriend. "Honestly, I have no idea. He can have anything he wants at his fingertips, with only a thought." Sam replied.

They were going up the escalator when it finally came to him. "I know what to get him!" Sam almost yelled. The place he needed to be was on the other side of the second floor, a huge candy shop. As soon as Castiel had seen the huge sign, he knew exactly what Sam was thinking. They smiled at each other, before Sam bounded off, yelling "race ya!" And as soon as he said it, Cas disappeared. He reappeared with a gloating smile on his face, directly in front of the candy store.

"Hey! Not fair!" Sam giggled as he ran into Castiel, almost knocking both of them over. "You're just mad I beat you, fair and square!" Cas smirked, turning to enter the candy store. Sam, for the second time that night, watched the Angel ogle silently.

This giant shop was filled with so much candy. Castiel had never seen so much sugar in one place. Every wall was covered, floor to ceiling, with boxes upon boxes of different kinds of sweets. Taffy, suckers, gum, jawbreakers, and so much more. A huge smile spread across Cas's face, buying for Gabriel might not be so difficult this Christmas.

Sam grabbed a big handful of bags, and went around the store grabbing whatever candy looked appealing to his eye. He had really hit the jackpot here, he thought, as he filled up every bit of 12 of the little bags with candy. When he went to cash out, he knew he had about 5 pounds of candy. Cas had stopped to look at a foot tall, solid chocolate Santa Claus. He tilted his head quizzically, and Sam walked over laden with one huge bag. 

"What's up?" Sam asked, a little worried. "I am just trying to figure out who on earth could actually eat this much chocolate before it would go bad." He replied, before realizing the answer. "Gabe." They both said at the same time, and giggled in unison. Castiel then continued to pick up the chocolate statue, as if it weighed a mere pound, rather than 20. He headed over to the counter, feeling relieved. He knew he had just finished up his Christmas shopping, all but the one exception. Sam. 

Sam would be easy though, he thought. The Moose was now casually headed towards a sex store as Cas mumbled something about "need one more thing." And headed back into the candy store. He bought Sam a $50 gift card, thinking he would be happy to return to this magnificent candy store. Then he hurried out of the store to go track down Sam.

*~*~*~*

After Castiel mumbled something and trudged off back the other way, Sam headed towards a sex shop. He took the opportunity without Castiel to pick up his gift, already knowing what he wanted to get him for Christmas. He walked down two isles before finding what he was looking for. Sam grabbed the fruit-smelling edible lube 5-pack and hurriedly paid for it, knowing Cas would soon be right next to him. 

Sam was right, as always, because as soon as he started walking down a dildo isle, looking for the one last thing to buy for Gabe, Cas suddenly appeared next to him with a soft fluttering of wings. Even after all this time, he still jumped a little when the Angel landed. Sam looked up from the whip he was looking at and laughed as Cas's face slowly turned from pink to red. 

"All of my shopping is finished, what about yours?" Castiel asked in his monotone voice. "Almost. I just need one more thing for Gabe. And I think I know what I'm going to get him." Sam said, venturing back towards the lube isle. He thought it was hilarious, the way Cas pointedly averted his eyes, keeping his head down in this one particular store.

"Hey Cas, think your brother will like this?" Sam asked Cas. Cas's face slowly came up, still so red. Sam showed him a 5-pack of candy flavored edible lube. "Ah, yes. That would be something he would like." He answered, lowering his head back down. Sam just laughed at him. 

After Sam paid, they walked out. "Well, it seems like this was a successful trip." Said Cas, some of the earlier excitement returning to his voice. They picked up a few bags, so they didn't have to wrap anything, and Cas touched Sam's shoulder. Suddenly they were back in the bunker. The two excited men quickly put their purchases in the holiday bags, carefully turning away from each other while doing the others present. Surprisingly, neither of their lovers had got out of bed. 

Cas and Sam shared one more smile as they placed the bags under the tree. Of course, the guitar was in a huge bag addressed to Dean, and Castiel smiled proudly at it. "I'm gonna..." Sam trailed off, "Yes, I am going back to bed." Cas returned, knowing exactly what he meant.  
"Goodnight, Sam."   
"'Night Cas."   
Both of them were smiling like idjits as they went their separate ways, through the bunker and into their rooms to be with their lovers. Tonight had been a huge success in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Part 3

Castiel had tried his best to be quiet, tiptoeing back into the room he shared with Dean. With a thought, his clothes were gone, and he slipped into bed, his back 

pressed up against his lover. Automatically, Dean's arm snaked its way around his waist. Cas knew he wasn't asleep, he could tell by his breathing, so he just snuggled 

back, closer into his boyfriend. Dean sighed, seeming content to have his Angel back in his arms. 

"Where have you been Angel?" Dean asked as he nuzzled into Cas's neck, moving slightly to suckle on his shoulder in just the right spot. Castiel shuddered with 

pleasure. He had to take a deep breath before answering, finally saying, "Oh, I, uh..." He paused, letting out a soft gasp as Dean's teeth grazed his skin. "Just had 

to help Sam do some Christmas shopping for Gabe." He finished, hoping Dean would believe him. Apparently he did, because in the next second, Dean was on top of him, 

pinning him down by his hands.

Dean just sat there, straddling Cas. He stared into those bright blue eyes for about 5 minutes, their fingers intertwining. "I love you so much, baby." Dean breathed, 

loving the way Cas's breath hitched at those words. "I love you too, Dean Winchester." Cas replied. Oh, how he loved staring into those forever bright green eyes, 

seeing the love, want, and need for himself reflected in them. 

With one swift movement, Cas was now on top of Dean. He was straddling his thighs, one hand on either side of Dean's head. Cas leaned down ever so slowly to place a 

light kiss on his lips. Dean kissed him back with so much passion, wanting as much has he could get from his Angel. The kiss turned quickly into a frenzied battle 

between their tongues for dominance. Cas cupped Dean's face with one hand, sucking on his tongue. Dean moaned into his mouth, making his lover's cock twitch against 

his stomach. 

Dean fisted his cock, starting slow strokes, making Cas's hips jerk without his permission. They broke apart momentarily from the kiss, and stared into each other’s 

eyes, Dean's hand still on Castiel's dick. Castiel was shivering with pleasure, and Dean took advantage of that by rolling back on top of his Angel. He smiled slyly 

down at Castiel, pulling his hand in an upwards stroke, twisting his wrist towards the head of his cock. This made Castiel gasp and moan, arching his back.

"Deeeaann....I want.. I need... Oh Dean please!" Cas pleaded, the lust evident in his eyes. "What baby, what do you need? What is it that you are asking so sweetly for 

Angel?" Dean purred. "You.. Dean I want you.. I want you inside me, please, please just give it to me!" Castiel whimpered. Dean absolutely loved it when he begged like 

that. It was just so damn sexy.

Dean never could refuse his Angel anything he asked for, especially when he asked so sweetly. So he reached over onto the bedside table to get the lube to start 

prepping Castiel. Dean leaned down and caught Cas's mouth in his own for just a second before he started leaving a trail of kisses from his chin to his navel. Cas 

couldn't stop shivering with anticipation as Dean popped open the lube and squeezed a generous amount into his hand. He rubbed them together quickly, not wanting to 

touch his angel with cold hands. Dean grabbed Cas's cock once more in his now slippery fist, savouring the long, drawn out moan that escaped Castiel's mouth as he 

stroked him slowly, never upping the speed. He wanted to hear more begging from Castiel.

"Dean please, too slow." Castiel moaned softly. "Please.."   
"Please what, angel? What do you want me to do? You gotta tell me babe." Dean mewled suggestively. Castiel grabbed the hand that was not on his dick and shoved it 

aggressively between his own legs, at his entrance. "I want your fingers inside me, Dean. I need it. I need to be your-" Cas stopped, not sure if he could get the 

words out. "My what, baby?" Dean coaxed softly, wanting so badly to hear the angel beneath him speak in that dirty tone. Cas bit his lip, his eyes wide, realizing what 

exactly it was that his human wanted to hear. He was nervous to say it, but finally, coming out in nothing but a whisper, he said it.  
"Babe, I need to be your dirty little slut. I need your approval; I need you to FUCK me."

Dean gasped at finally hearing those words, and Castiel calling him babe, it was all so fucking sexy. And with nothing more than a growl, Dean plunged one finger into 

Castiel's tight hole as far as he could get it. Castiel's tightness surged around him, and he arched his back, letting out a loud groan. "You like that baby?" Dean 

asked through gritted teeth. "Oh, yes Dean. Please, more." Cas responded, eyes tightly shut in concentration. Happy to oblige to his lover's wishes, he added one more 

finger, scissoring them to stretch him. 

Castiel was now pushing down onto Dean's hand, loving the feeling of his hand, but wanting more. Dean's hands left both Castiel's dick and his ass, leaving Cas 

whimpering, feeling empty. Dean quickly lined up his cock with Castiel's entrance, and pushed in slowly, loving the feel of sliding so easily into his angel's body, as 

if he belonged there. Castiel opened his eyes, finally, looking straight into those bright green eyes, no doubt looking directly into Dean's soul. He slid his hands up 

into Dean's hair, pulling his face down into a very sloppy, very natural kiss. Dean had started a slow steady pace, speeding up just a little every time their hips 

met, Castiel bucking up into Dean.

One of Dean's hands was tangled into Castiel's hair and supporting him and the other was stroking his cock. Both of them were now moaning loudly, almost in unison. 

Dean's grunts and Cas's low mewling were the only sounds, besides the wet slapping of skin on skin, and before they knew it, the bed was rocking with the now rough 

thrusts from Dean into his angel. 

Within only a few minutes, they were both on the brink of cumming, almost at their climax. They came at the same time, Cas spurting hot cum onto both of their 

stomachs, and Dean cumming inside of Castiel's ass, both of them screaming the others name. With one last push into Castiel, Dean could feel himself softening, and 

they collapsed into a heap if sweaty limbs. 

"I love you, babe." Cas said into Dean's shoulder, nibbling softly. Dean shuddered gently, and could feel Castiel smile into his skin. "I love you too, baby. And my 

god, I love it when you call me that." Dean whispered softly. "I know you do." Cas said back, knowing within a few minutes his human would fall into a blissful 

slumber, spent and happy. Dean rolled off of his lover, but moving to cuddle himself into Cas's chest. They both felt so complete in that moment, as Dean fell asleep, 

Castiel smiling with his face in Dean's sweet smelling hair.

*~*~*~*

Sam knew that Gabriel was waiting for him, and walked quietly into their bedroom. "Miss me?" Sam asked seductively, and looked down, noting that Gabriel had already 

removed every piece of clothing from his body. Sam looked up, and Gabe was spread out in all his glory on the bed in front of him. "Yes, I did actually. Now come here, 

I need my Moose." Gabe murmured. Sam hurried over to the bed, his cock getting hard just thinking about what this angel had in store for him.

Sam flopped down onto the bed next to Gabriel, grateful that he didn't ask what was bought on their shopping trip. Gabe climbed on top of his moose, peppering his face 

with kisses, and placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose, both of them giggling. A small seductive smile was playing on the corners of Gabe's mouth, as he bent down 

to place a kiss to Sam's mouth, the angel's tongue gently pushing for entry. Sam's mouth covered Gabe's, as his hands cupped his face lovingly. 

Sam's hands were running down Gabe's body, down onto his ass, squeezing and kneading roughly with need. Sam smiled slyly against Gabe's mouth as he pulled his hand 

back and smacked his ass. Gabe let out a low groan, shivering with need. "Oh Sammy, getting rough and handsy, now are we?" Gabriel growled, leaning back onto his heels 

and scratching his hands down Sam's chest, leaving deep red marks, the blood rising to the surface. Gabriel loved it when his sexy, innocent little Sammy got all dirty 

on him.

"Only for you, baby." Sam replied, with a sexy little smirk on his face. He knew what acting like this did to Gabriel, and used it to his advantage. Gabriel growled at 

his words, and leaned down to capture his mouth in a fierce kiss, their lips moving as one and tongues dancing together. Gabriel wanted to be dominant tonight, and he 

was going to get what he wanted, as always.

Gabe ambled off of the bed, "On your knees. Now." He ordered Sam. Sam obeyed immediately; he loved to be ordered around. Gabe's cock was already hard in anticipation, 

and he grabbed the back of Sam's head, forcing his mouth onto his throbbing cock. Sam took his full length into his mouth, thankful he didn't have a gag reflex. 

Gabriel tangled both of his hands in Sam's hair, guiding his mouth as Sam bobbed up and down on his dick. Gabriel's head fell back, his eyes rolling into the back of 

his head as he groaned in pleasure at the hot sensation enveloping his cock. Sam moaned around Gabe, his hands tight on his hips, speeding up the pace until Gabe 

stopped him, knowing he was about to cum. 

"Easy there, tiger. I want more than a blowjob." Gabe said, his voice thick with lust, as he pulled Sam up for a kiss, revelling in the taste of himself on his lover's 

tongue. He easily turned Sam around, pushing him onto the bed on his knees. Lube appeared in Gabe's hand, and he opened it, swirling some onto his hand before pushing 

two fingers into Sam at once. Sam let out a surprised yelp; the lube was cold on his most sensitive part. 

Gabriel had an evil smile on his face as he worked Sam, stretching him, and finding his prostate. At the same time his fingers found that delicious spot, he reached 

around to grab Sam's cock, making him groan loudly, not knowing whether to push back onto the angel's hand, or to thrust into his fist. So he just bucked his hips, 

finding a rhythm doing both. 

Suddenly, both hands were gone from Sam's body, and he let out a small whine, turning to see why Gabe had stopped. Their eyes met, Gabe's were dark with burning 

passion, and he was lubing his dick up, ready to be inside Sam. The sight of his angel needing him so much made Sam shudder with delight. With one hand on Sam's hip, 

the other guiding his slick cock, he pushed into his lover's entrance. Gabriel hissed at the sudden tight heat, and Sam threw his head back in pleasure, groaning 

pornographically.

Both of Gabriel's hands were now on Sam's hips, gripping so hard they were sure to leave bruises, just the way Sam liked it. Sam moaned something along the lines of, 

"harder, fuck me harder!" And Gabe sped up, smacking his ass a few times, making Sam shake. They were both so close, Gabriel saw Sam grabbing his own cock, giving it a 

few fast strokes before he came all over the sheets, groaning with his release. This only made Gabe slam harder into Sam, moaning as he reached his own release. 

Gabriel came inside of Sam, and pulled out dripping cum everywhere. They both collapsed breathless on the bed, both lying on their stomachs. They cuddled up to each 

other, Gabe's back to Sam's front. "Amazing." Sam murmured sleepily into Gabriel's hair. "As always." Said Gabe, smiling. And that's how Sam fell asleep, Gabe 

listening as his breathing slowed. He really loved this human, and he had no idea why. He was content here in his arms, not feeling the need to leave. Gabe snuggled 

deeper into Sam's arms, and closed his eyes. He didn't need sleep, but he did need rest. "Love you, babe." Gabe murmured, knowing full well Sam was asleep, but still 

feeling the need to say it for some reason. And with that, he drifted off to his form of "sleep," completely happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the smut! more fluffiness to come :)


	4. Part 4

Christmas Eve flew by in a whirlwind, the four of them in and out of the bunker all day. Castiel had taken a liking to cooking and baking, and had recruited Sam to help him prepare Christmas dinner. He kept sending Dean and Gabe out for little grocery items everytime he realized he had forgotten something pertinent to his meal. 

Castiel had a full meal planned out, complete with turkey, ham, cranberry sauce, deviled eggs, mashed potatoes with gravy, and of course, pie. He ended up making Pumpkin pie, chocolate pudding pie, and cherry pie. He had tried to argue with Dean that Cherry Pie was not traditional for a Christmas feast, but gave in laughing when his boyfriend had tackled him onto their bed, and begged him for it. 

So Castiel and Sam had set out to at least start the pies the night before, so at least the desserts were out of the way. Cas ordered Sam around, and he obeyed him to the letter. Honestly, Sam loved feeling useful. 

Sometime throughout the day, five more gifts had appeared underneath the tree. Castiel smiled to himself as he glanced over at the tree, knowing they had to have been bought by Gabe and Dean. Sam must have noticed too, because his eyes flickered from the tree to Cas, questioningly. Cas raised an eyebrow shaking his head no. Sam's smile lit up his face. Their boyfriends had thought about them, too. 

Castiel hustled and bustled through the kitchen, alone now. He had sent Sam to get stockings to hang by the fireplace, and Gabe had offered to fly them there, no doubt for some alone time. Dean sauntered into the kitchen, and gave a smoldering smile to Castiel. "Hey beautiful," Dean murmered, wrapping his arms around his angel's waist. "Dean.." Castiel breathed his name, his heart rate increasing. He loved it when Dean was affectionate like this. His thoughts turned to mush though, as Dean started slow, wet kisses on his neck, trailing down to his shoulder. But in the next instant, Dean's intentions were clear as he went to stick a finger into the cherry pie filling. He laughed as he swatted Dean's hand away, saying, "Not until tomorrow."   
"But babe! Please, just one taste?" Dean begged. He knew exactly how to get what he wanted from Castiel, giving him that adorable sad puppy dog look.   
"Fine, just one. But, let me.." Cas trailed off, putting a finger into the pie filling and turning to face Dean. Dean's eyes widened, realizing he was supposed to suck it off of his boyfriend's finger. He made a mental note to figure out where Castiel had learned this from.

Castiel put his finger covered in cherry goop up to Dean's lips, and looked into his eyes. Dean's tongue darted out between his lips, tasting and teasing Cas's finger. His lips quirked up into an evil smile as he closed his eyes, taking two of Cas's fingers into his mouth. This made him gasp in surprise, and he visibly shivered with pleasure as Dean's mouth and tongue sucked and licked his fingers. Dean couldnt help his hands, as they found their way up Cas's shirt. His hands traced the planes of his angel's chest, and stopped to rub and pinch a nipple. 

"Woahhh, getting handsy up in the kitchen now, are we?" Gabe asked from the doorway, one eyebrow quirked up. Both of Dean's hands flew from Castiel's body, and he looked to Gabe with a huge smirk. "Yeah, guys, seriously. No sex around the food!" Sam said, entering the kitchen to sit down the bags of stuff they had bought. He had a major bitch face going, making Dean laugh. Castiel just stood there, all red faced, and unsure about what to do. So he walked over to the sink, washed his hands, and went back to making the pie. Sam and Dean went bickering into the living area about where they were going to hang the mistletoe, and Castiel was wondering why they even needed one in the first place. But, tradition is tradition. 

Cas sighed, still a little red faced at haven been walked in on during such an intimate moment. "Gabe, about what we were doing in here.." Castiel began, blushing more, but Gabe cut him off, chuckling at his little brothers expense. "It's ok, Cassie. We were only messin' with ya!" Gabe said, "It's not Christmas without some holiday love." He finished, waggling his eyebrows, making Castiel finally laugh. He smiled, happy knowing he had gotten his brother to lighten up a little.

*~*~*~*

Alone in the kitchen once again, Castiel started humming his favorite Christmas song to himself, as Gabe had left him in favor of tickling Sam. Cas didn't mind, though, because honestly, he preferred the kitchen to himself. Things got done much faster and more efficiently that way. He wasn't alone for long though, because Dean walked in just as he was putting the pies in the fridge for the following day. "Hey, baby." Dean said, smiling at Castiel. "Hello Dean." Cas replied, smiling shyly at him. Dean wondered, after all this time, why he still got butterflies in his stomach every time he heard those two words come out of Cas's mouth. 

"What's next? I wanna help!" Dean asked, kind of actually having an interest in cooking, especially where his angel was involved. "Well, that depends. What time is it?" Cas asked, wondering how early was too early to start the ham and turkey. "It's... Wow, its 1am. Damn, merry Christmas baby." Dean said, making his way over to Castiel. His hands rested on his angel's hips, and the movement was just so natural, as he leaned down to press his lips to Cas's, loving how their lips moved so perfectly together. Pulling apart with a pop, Castiel smiled, still so shy and cute, up at Dean. "Merry Christmas, my love." Cas whispered back, his eyes burning with passion. 

Hearing Castiel say the words, 'my love,' had went straight through Dean, sending a little tickle to his stomach. He leaned back down, not wanting the moment to end, kissing his boyfriend ever so slowly. Dean licked and sucked at Castiel's tongue, savoring every movement made by his lover. Dean had no idea how he ended up this freakin' lucky, but he was extremely happy about it, so he had never questioned it. 

Way too soon, it felt like, Cas pulled back from the kiss. Dean's hands had just started to grab at his ass, when he laughed quietly, and blushed a pretty pink. "Dean, you said you wanted to help, right?" Cas asked, practically glowing with happiness. "Well yeah, what do you need me to do?" Dean asked, almost sad that he had to stop kissing him. "Well, wash your hands and get the stuff out to dress the turkey. I would like to get that started along with the ham tonight." 

*~*~*~*

2 hours later, both the ham and the turkey were finally cooking in the oven. The preparation time should have only taken about an hour, but they had kept pausing to lavish each other with kisses. Sam and Gabriel had already went to bed, telling them Merry Christmas and faking yawns at around two. Of course Castiel and Dean had known exactly what they were hurrying off to their room for, but didn't mind, as it left them alone in the kitchen to finish cooking.

The food was in the oven, and Castiel had mojo'ed the dishes and counters clean, so they could head out to the living room. They cuddled up on the couch, Dean practically laying on top of Castiel. He was very tired, but still wanted to have at least one drink with his lover before retiring to their bedroom for a couple hours of sleep. He knew Sam would be jumping on him at about 6, the big ball of energy.

Turned out, Cas made awesome drinks. The eggnog had the perfect amount of nog plus alcohol, and Dean's face lit up in a huge smile when he tasted it. "Oh my god, babe. You make the best spiked eggnog!" Dean praised, loving the smile that this put on Cas's face. "Well, I'm glad you like it Dean." Cas replied, carding one hand through Dean's hair, a drink in his other hand. They finished their drinks between eggnog flavored kisses and trailing hands, and Cas used his mojo to send the empty glasses back to the kitchen. 

Once the cups were gone, Dean straddled Cas's lap, kissing him with everything he had. He loved his angel so much, and was desperate to make sure he knew it. Dean had his hands tangled in Castiel's hair when he pulled back suddenly. "Angel, promise me no matter what, you will say yes to me tomorrow." Dean was so serious about this, staring into Castiel's blue eyes intently. Cas just looked back, tilting his head to the side in that adorable clueless look that Dean had seen many times, yet still made Dean's heart stutter. "I will never tell you no, Dean Winchester." Castiel said, just as serious as Dean was, but still confused. "Why-" Was all he got out before Dean was kissing him again, this kiss different. It was all passion and love, conveyed in one heated kiss. Cas just kissed him back, and let himself be dragged through the bunker back to their room, never disconnecting from the kiss.

It was nearing 4am, so they made out like two teenagers until Dean could no longer hold his eyes open. He fell into a blissful sleep, curled up into Castiel's warm embrace, his back to his angel's front. Cas laid awake, unable to rest. He was too puzzled about what Dean had said, wondering what kind of question he could possibly say no to. He had thought Dean was over all of his insecurities, that he knew Castiel would love him forever, and never wanted to let him go. Cas sighed into the dark, 'Well, I guess I will find out in a couple of hours.' He thought, as he finally rested, his eyes closed and full of memories of him and Dean.

*~*~*~*

At 6am sharp, just as Dean had expected, Sam and Gabriel were both jumping on top of him and Cas, Sam yelling, "Merry Christmas, guys! Get up!" And Gabe mumbling something along the lines of, "Lazy asses."  
"Mmmm, tired. Five more minutes." Dean whined, his voice sleepy. Him and Castiel were both still wearing the clothes from last night, not even bothering to get undressed any further than taking their shoes off. "Alright, but only five more minutes!" Sam said, beaming brightly as he got off of their bed. Castiel frowned, he was hoping for morning sex.   
"Don't even think about it. No showering, either." Said Gabriel, clearly reading Castiel's thoughts. Sam just laughed, understanding what had just passed between the angels. Dean didn't get it at all, still half asleep in his angel's arms, in his own little piece of heaven. Castiel pouted at his brother, not wanting to leave his bed just yet. "But-" Cas started, but Gabriel silenced him with a look. "No buts. You two get five minutes, that's it. Then we are all going to open presents, and be happy about it, because that's what my Sammy wants." Gabe concluded, smiling fondly at his lover. "Screw what Samantha wants," was all Dean had to say to all this, as he chucked a pillow towards Gabe. He just barely missed, as Sam and Gabe ran cackling from the room.

Dean grumbled, pissed that he had to be awake this early. Nonetheless, he stripped and put on fresh clothes. Castiel just laid in bed, watching his mate with a huge, content smile on his face. He loved early morning, irritable, adorable Dean. Eventually Cas made himself stop watching so he could get out of bed, and get dressed too. Dean ended up in a nice pair of blue jeans, the ones Cas had once commented him on, telling him he liked the way his ass looked in them, and a dark green dress shirt that matched his eyes (untucked, of course. That was his signature look, after all.) complete with a black blazer and dress shoes. You would think the combination would look strange, but as always, Dean pulled it off perfectly. "You look amazing, Dean. So sexy." Castiel commented, his hopes for morning sex rekindling at the sight of his lover. 

"GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!" Gabriel yelled from the living room, making Castiel curse his brother, hating that they could read each others thoughts. Dean chuckled at Castiel, who was now grumbling as he pulled on his shoes. Castiel was wearing blue jeans and a plaid shirt, for once not overdressed next to Dean. Dean glanced over at Cas, with a nervous smile on his face. Castiel just looked at him quizzically, not sure how he felt about this whole situation. He still had no idea what had Dean freaking out like this.

"CALM YOUR WINGS, GABE. AT LEAST LET ME BRUSH MY TEETH!" Dean screamed in the general direction of the living room, as he made his way to the bathroom. Cas followed him, and attempted to brush his teeth as well. Dean laughed at Cas when he ended up dribbling toothpaste down his chin, the look he made was adorable. Castiel scrunched up his face, frowning at the fact that he hadn't yet mastered this particular part of everyday life. Dean just grabbed a rag and wiped the excess toothpaste off of his face, smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world. Castiel's face softened, seeing the look of pure happiness on Dean's face. Finally, Cas smiled too, liking it, but still wondering why Dean was acting like this.

They finished up brushing their teeth, Dean having to explain to Cas that when there was too much toothpaste, he had to spit it in the sink. Cas nodded, listening to Dean's words intently, and remembering for next time. 

*~*~*~*

"Finally! Look Sammy, the lovebirds decided to join us!" Gabe said, smirking at the pair of them, and making Sam laugh. Cas and Dean sat down on one couch, both of their eyes shooting daggars at the other couple, across from them on the other couch. Sam was like an excited little kid on Christmas day, so Dean couldn't help smiling softly at the look on his brothers face. "Here! Everyone open mine first!" Gabe said, pushing presents at the three of them. He looked at Sam expectantly, waiting to see his face. Gabe had gotten Sam a 5-pack of fruit scented edible lube, in fact, the same one he had bought for Castiel. 

Sam wasn't sure whether to think of this as funny, or horrible. It being Christmas, he opted to think it was funny how he and Gabriel thought so much alike. Sam's face broke out in a huge smile, he loved it. "We're gonna try this later, right?" Sam asked, suggestively. "How about now?" Gabriel replied, kissing Sam passionately. "Hey, hey, now! We already started this, so we're going to finish it. You can hold off til we're all done, and in your room. Not on the couch, I mean it!" Dean said, trying to be mad, but ended up ruining it by smiling. 

The gift opening continued, Gabriel had gotten Castiel and Dean matching ugly Christmas sweaters. They both smiled hugely, looking at each other. The sweaters were ugly as hell, but they were also matching. "We love them, thank you Gabriel." Castiel said, not really caring for material things, but loving the look on Dean's face at the gift. "Open mine next!" Sam said, wanting to see the look on Gabriel's face when he seen that they had the same gift idea. 

As Sam had expected, Gabe started laughing as soon as Castiel opened Sam's gift. Cas blushed, and Dean grinned evilly, ideas already forming in his mind of what they were going to do later. Maybe they could use it when celebrating.... As that thought crossed his mind, Dean couldn't help the nervousness in the pit of his stomach at what he would be doing in a few short hours, after he had some liquid courage in him. 

"Thank you, Sam." Castiel said quietly, still a little embarrassed, though smiling. Dean opened his gift, and his face lit up, seeing the CDs Sam had bought him. "Aw, Sammy your the best!" He said in way of thanks, he had wanted these CDs, but never would have bought them for himself. Sam turned to see Gabriel's reaction to his gift, and laughed at the look of pure blissed out happiness on his boyfriend's face at the bags upon bags of candy. "Oh, Sam! You know me so well! Thanks babe." Gabe said brightly, already opening a sucker and popping it in his mouth. Sam stole his sucker to replace it with his mouth, making Gabe hum happily. Sam pulled back, though, before they got yelled at again by Dean. He put Gabriel's sucker back in his mouth, looking to Castiel.

"Yours next?" He asked. "Sure." Cas replied, excited to see the look on Dean's face when he seen the guitar. Sam opened his gift from Castiel first, which was a small bag with the gift card in it. "Oh man, Cas! Thanks!" Sam said enthusiastically. Gabe looked over at Sam's face, which was lit up like the tree. He smiled, seeing what it was. "I see another trip to the mall in my future!" Said Sam, laughing like a maniac. 

Next Gabriel opened his gigantic chocolate Santa. He gasped, already wanting to take a huge bite out of it. "This is like crack to me." He said, trying to open the packaging. "Thanks little bro!" Gabe said, making him smile, Cas was glad he liked it. Castiel and Sam both looked to Dean, waiting for his reaction. He pulled the case out of the bag, his eyes wide. "Oh, baby..." He breathed. He sat the case on his lap, and slowly opened it. "Angel..." Dean breathed. He couldn't believe Cas had really bought him this. This was too much. 'He's going to say the same thing about what you got him, dumbass.' Dean's consience told him. He shook the thought away, picking up the guitar to see how she felt in his hands.

"Cas, baby, you're fuckin' awesome." Dean murmured. "Will you play for me? Please?" Castiel asked, smiling at knowing his gift was perfect. "Yes. But first.." He trailed off, leaning in to kiss Cas, to thank him for the guitar. "Alright, alright. Cut it out ya lovebirds!" Gabriel said laughing. His little brother really had game. Dean pulled away reluctantly, but knowing now that he needed to give Cas his gift, and soon. So he handed out two gifts, one for Sam, and one for Gabe. Castiel would get his, just as soon as everyone else had opened theirs. "Yours is coming, angel." Dean said to Castiel, winking at him. Gabriel opened a new whip, and he absolutely loved it. "I can't wait to use this, thanks Dean-o!" Gabriel said, smiling. Sam opened up a Moose hat. And he actually loved it, stuffing it over his head, making his hair messy. They all laughed at him, as he beamed at Dean. "Thanks, Dean." He said, and Dean couldn't help the smile that spread across his own face at his brothers happiness.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road! Stand up Cassie." Gabriel said, knowing what was about to happen. He had been in on it, after all. "Um, okay.." Castiel said, unsure of what was happening. Sam seemed to get the picture, though, as a huge sappy smile broke across his face. 'Alright, here goes everything.' Dean thought, as he got down on one knee. He fumbled in the pocket of his blazer, bringing out a small box. 

"Castiel, I love you so much, you have no idea." Dean paused, taking a huge breath before continuing. "I have seen you at your best, at your worst, and everything in between. And I still love you. You have seen the same from me, and by some miracle, you still love me. I want all of you, babe. The good, the bad, the crazy, I want it all. No, I need it all. I want the white picket fence, the dogs, maybe even kids, with you, and only you. I mean I know we can't have any, but we can adopt. We could adopt ten kids if that will make you happy. Baby, that's all I want to do with my life. Yeah, hunting is fun, but none of it would be fun without you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I don't have much, but I swear, whatever I do have, it's yours. I know you're already mine, and I know a piece of paper doesn't mean much to you, but it would mean the world to me. I need every human, angel, and demon out there to know you are mine, and I am yours. So please, angel. Do me the honor of being Castiel Winchester?" Dean finished, and he was nervous as hell. He opened the box, revealing a silver band with their names etched into it on either side. Castiel's breath hitched at the sight of it. Dean looked up at him, and Cas was crying with his hand over his mouth. Like actual tears running down his face.

At first this scared Dean, did he fuck everything up with this stupid idea of his? "Well!" Gabe broke the silence. Sam was even in tears, and Dean was so not going to let him live this down. "Answer the man, Cassie!" Gabe finished his thought as Dean gazed up at this perfect angel he had been blessed with. Then Castiel slowly nodded a yes. 

"Yes. YES. Yes Dean Winchester, I will marry you!" Cas finally found his words, half sobbing. Dean smiled so huge, he thought he broke his face. He pulled the ring out of the box and put it on Cas's finger. Now all of it made sense, that statement last night, and Dean being nervous. No more words would come, so Castiel just kissed him. The kiss was so perfect, and the moment was perfect, and just everything was perfect. Dean actually wanted to marry him! And wanted every being in existance to know about it. Now, Castiel's existence had meaning, a purpose. To be the best husband to Dean as possible. 

Sam was crying and Gabe was wiping his tears, hugging him close, but Gabe was all laughter, so happy for his brother and soon to be brother-in-law. Gabe took Sam into the kitchen, to give the happy couple some time alone. Everything was perfect this Christmas, so perfect. Dean and Cas were still attached at the mouth, and Dean cradled Castiel's face in his hands as he pulled back gently. 

"I love you, forever and always soon-to-be Castiel Winchester." Dean breathed, looking into his fiance's eyes. "Oh, Dean. When? How soon can we get married? I love the sound of Castiel Winchester!" Cas said, excited for the future now. "Whenever your ready. I mean, we could do it tomorrow, if you'd like. But in all honesty, I think Bobby would kill us if we didn't include him in this." Dean said, shrugging one shoulder. "NO! We cannot do it tomorrow! I need time to plan..." Castiel trailed off, blushing, and looking away from Dean. But looking away didn't work, because Dean caught his chin in his hand and pulled his face back up to look in his eyes. He was all smiles, as he said, "Cas, baby, if you want a wedding, then I will give you one. Whatever you want. If you want the whole big shindig, then that is what you will get." Cas smiled, he was so happy, and couldn't help himself. He jumped at Dean, and Dean caught him and held tight, as he wrapped his legs around Dean and kissed him hard. "All mine," Cas said against Dean's mouth. "All yours." Dean replied. 

"Forever and always." Castiel said, smiling against his Dean's mouth. And in that moment, both of their lives were complete. 

*~*~*~*The End*~*~*~*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! more stories to come :-)


End file.
